Hot Nights Like This
by KiseKuroKaga
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko have been living together since they graduated from Seirin and their first time in the hot and cold. Rated M for smut and YAOI. OneShot. KagaKuro. Don't like it then don't read it.


It has been two months since they all graduated from Seirin Academy and Kuroko had moved in to Kagami's apartment since Kuroko's mother got very worried over Kuroko's short height. So Kagami could only say yes. However what our little bluenette doesn't know is that his roommate is crushing on him and has been ever since they had been told to strip off their shirts when they had first started the basketball team.

Kuroko is currently having a shower whilst Kagami is making a milkshake for the Tetsuya. After all, he doesn't want ANYONE near his kitchen. His kitchen is like his heaven. Once Kagami had the milkshake ready, he poured it in to a tall glass cup and added in a red colored straw. "Kuroko!" he called out whilst taking a step back before walking out of the kitchen. When he walked out of the kitchen he literally jamp out of his own skin "DAH!". Stood right in front of the red head Taiga is a dripping wet shorter male with blue hair known as Kuroko. Looking ever so innocent with an impassive expression. "... Kagami-kun...". Blue eyes met red ones. Kagami let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples for a second.

Kuroko had regained his 'shadow' after they had finished Seirin Academy. He's also been scaring the life out of Kagami since they have been living together.

Once the taller males hand lowered a little he noticed Kuroko still standing there and also staring. He took in the appearance and smell of Kuroko who happens to have a rather red large towel wrapped around his waist that's slightly hanging on the one side. Droplets of water dripping from the strands of his hair and onto his wet shoulders. "Gami-kun!" shouted a familiar voice, breaking the red out of his trance. "Huh?!. What?!.. OH!". The Taiga scattered around, grabbing some shorts, underwear and a shirt before handing them over whilst also scolding the small maler. "Idiot!. You should dry yourself properly. What are you?. A kid?!". Kagami grabbed a smaller towel from on top of the washer and began to dry the others hair.

After a few minute's Kagami had finished drying the bluenettes hair and left the kitchen to sit on the counter. An idea had came in to Kuroko's mind but then it left...

Several hours later, Kagami was laying in bed. Asleep and covered by his covers. As the night had grew the temperature had lowered quite quickly and a certain bluenette was wide awake and in his own bed. 'Cold...' he thought whilst moving to sit up. Letting out a shaky breathe. He himself trembling from the cold. Suddenly, Kuroko's phone began vibrating on his night stand so he reached over and picked up. He unlocked the screen and saw that it was Aomine's contact number. With an impassive expression, he answered the call then pressed the phone to his ear. Waiting for the other to speak.

After several minute's Kuroko and Aomine said their goodbyes then the Tetsuya got out of bed and made his way to Kagami's room. With out knocking, he entered. ' _Will this really work_?' he thought to himself. Aomine had said something to the poor Kuroko except Kuroko doesn't know that Aomine had been joking around at the time. Silently he walked over to the red heads bed then stripped down to his skin. Trembling from the cold as he did so. After he was undressed he climbed in to his old teammates bed and then climbed in to the clothes that Kagami happens to be wearing. Thankfully Kagami didn't wake up. Kuroko's sweat dropped by a ton as he found the position quite uncomforting.

He could feel his own smooth and soft skin pressing against Kagami's skin, making him shiver just a slight. The clothing didn't help though. ' _Guh!. It's tight_!' thought the blue haired male. The clothes didn't give the shorter male much room and was practically stretching around the two. The shorter male had to spread his own legs apart so that he could press his own body further against Kagami's to create just enough room for him to reach out and pull the covers up. Before he knew it. He was sound asleep.

As the night passed on, it went from being absolutely freezing to very hot. By the time it was 5am in the morning, Kagami's and Kuroko's bodies were covered in sweat with their positions changed. Kuroko's knees and feet resting besides Kagami's both outter forelegs. Kuroko's breathing is heavy with his plump lips slightly parted. His hair sticking to his face because of the sweat. "N-nh..." he murmured in his sleep and turned his head to the side. His face resting against the others chest. "Haa..." breathed out Kagami. Both of them still asleep. However underneath Kuroko he could feel something very hard pressing against his lower regions and stomach.

A few seconds passed and blue eyes slowly opened. "Nhh... Some... Things...". Panting a little heavily and with a little strength, he managed to slightly lift himself up by just a slight and then his own hand reached downwards and in between their bodies only to feel and accidentally touch something hard causing him to gasp quite loudly. Knowing that ' _it'_ not his own thing otherwise he would have felt ' _it'_. ' _Could it be?_!' he thought in shock and tried to take a glance.

The Tetsuya just caught a little glimpse of it and trembled. He quickly looked away. His blue eyes shimmering and his panting still ghosting out of his mouth. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He tried to get from out of the others clothes only to slip and his own member and hips grind against the others causing himself to moan out mixed with a gasp "Ahh!". Once again his eyes winded whilst his mind was screaming at him on the inside. "N-nnh~!" Kagami groaned in his sleep. His eyes slowly beginning to open. Kuroko hid himself inside inside the shirt. Worrying on the inside but his eyes widened at the sight before his own eyes. ' _H-huge_!'. His face turned dark red from his forehead and down to his neck then quickly glanced away. That caused his hair to brush against the red heads chest making him slightly laugh.

Instantly red eyes snapped open only to feel weight on himself. "The hell?!..." he grumbled half asleep and raked his own tanned fingers thorough his own hair...

Whilst Kagami's vision came in to place Kuroko had began to worry even more. Once Kagami's vision and mind came in to place he shot up with gasp then frowned when he felt something rub against his member as well hearing a moan. Glancing from left to right very curiously he then looked down only to see blue hair. "Kuroko~!" he growled loudly with a dark blush causing the bluenette to look up. "Uhh..". Kagami's face turned a darker shade of red. Then he lost it, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!". As Kagami had shouted, he had torn off his own completely soaked red shirt and stared down at Kuroko who seemed to be unfazed. The Kuroko ever so innocently replied with "Aomine-kun said that you're body will give off heat if I lay on you naked".

Not knowing what to say, he glanced away. Suddenly noticing that the room smells of sweat. A split second later he thought ' _this is the perfect opportunity..._ '. A smirk grew on Kagami's face causing the shorter males head tilt in confusion. "Kagami-ku-WOAH!". The blue haired ex-Seirin player didn't get to finish his sentence because Kagami had switched their positions so that he was then laying on top of Kuroko and between his legs. "Oh! I'll warm you up ever so gratefully!". Before Kuroko could say anything, lips crashed together as Kagami's right hand fingers and thumb tangled themselves in blue hair. Very tightly as blue eyes that belonged to Kuroko widened for a second. His hands automatically placed themselves on Kagami's shoulder but the Taiga decided that he will have none of that and bit Kuroko's lip. Making him gasp and parten his lips. That allowed Kagami to thrust in his own slick wet tongue in to Kuroko's mouths. Tongues clashed and danced together. "M-Mnhh!". Both faces heated up.

After less than a few seconds, Kuroko broke the kiss with a half gasp and half moan causing Kagami to smirk. 'Hmph'. Oh how much he likes seeing this side of Kuroko. "K-kagami-kun!" gasped the bluenette only to find himself entangled in a deeper kiss. The red head smirked in the kiss and slowly but lightly rolled his own hips against Kuroko's causing their members to rub ever so slowly and also causing Kuroko to break the kiss again with this time a louder moan with clenched teeth. Saliva and drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Of course Kagami doesn't want to break his crush so he's forcing himself to hold back as much as possible. But how long will that last?. No one knows.

After less than a few seconds, Kuroko broke the kiss with a half gasp and half moan causing Kagami to smirk. ' _Hmph_ '. Oh how much he likes seeing this side of Kuroko. "K-kagami-kun!" gasped the bluenette only to find himself entangled in a deeper kiss. The red head smirked in the kiss and slowly but lightly rolled his own hips against Kuroko's causing their members to rub ever so slowly and also causing Kuroko to break the kiss again with this time a louder moan with clenched teeth. Saliva and drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Of course Kagami doesn't want to break his crush so he's forcing himself to hold back as much as possible.

"Kuroko..." whispered the red haired male and began kissed along Kuroko's cheek. "Suck" he gently commanded and placed three fingers at the entrance of Tetsuya's mouth. With out a complaint, Kuroko did as told as he could feel Kagami's warm lips placing small traces on his cheek. The blue haired male gently began to suck on those three fingers. Coating them in saliva and silently tormenting the red head. Or so it seemed but the red head is still forcing himself to hold back.

After a few minute's Kagami pulled his fingers out of his ex-teammates mouth and position on finger at the entrance of Kuroko's ass before he very slowly pushed in that finger. "Nnh~!". Kuroko felt a little uncomfortable but nether the less he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow whilst Kagami went from Kissing Kuroko's cheek to kissing Kuroko on the lips..

Once he felt that Kuroko was comfortable he then added a second finger and began stretching out the bluenettes insides. "Kuroko~!" he groaned lowly with his eyes closed after pulling away from the kiss. Forcing himself not to picture the inside of the Tetsuya. On the other hand Kuroko is panting very heavily but breathing a little quickly with his eyes still closed whilst thinking ' _it hurts!.. Kagami-kun_!'. Kagami's two fingers stretched out Kuroko whilst trying to find that one spot that will send the bluenette straight to the stars.

A second passed. He then added the third finger making Kuroko groan with a moan passing out of his throat unconsciously. Red eyes blinked open and glanced at Kuroko. Very carefully he moved to sit up whilst keep his fingers where they were. Studying the bluenette with his own eyes, he gently moved his fingers and then he noticed Kuroko's body jolt whilst he let out a surprised moan. He couldn't believe it. ' _I found it_?!' he thought very happily but got a glare from those sky blue eyes. "Kagami-kun!. Do it already!" he frowned impatiently. Kagami could only nod. What else could he do?. He doesn't want to frighten his bluenette or make him angry either.

The red heads fingers retreated from Kuroko's ass. Then Kagami carefully positioned himself between Kuroko's legs and moved them so that the shorter males legs are wrapped around the tanned males waist. "You ready?" he breathed out whilst staring down at Kuroko. "M-mmn.." nodded the blue haired male. Tanned hips pushed themselves forward at a slow and careful pace. His member slowly began to press and push in to Kuroko's entrance. Causing the short Seirin ex-player to groan out even louder. Clenching his teeth with his eyes closed tightly. Making sure to breathe slowly but deeply as did so. It took Kagami all his might not to pound in to that tight entrance. "Haa... Kuroko... Haa.." panted the Taiga.

When Kagami was fully inside Kuroko he let out a shaky breathe. To help take away the pain, Kagami began to gently place kisses along the others cheek, chin, ear, nose and jaw line whilst his left hand moved to cup the back of Kuroko's head. His tanned fingers locking with blue soft, smooth and short hair. His other hand gently cupped Kuroko's left knee-cap and gently pulled it back a little.

The Taige lifted his head a little and then their eyes met. Blue ones stared in to red ones. Both heads leaned in to each other until their lips met in to a kiss. A soft but gentle kiss.

As Kagami brought his hips back just the slightest a grown came from Kuroko's slightly parted panting lips. Red eyes glanced at those plump lips that are slightly wet and shiny but soft and so very smooth but he knows he has to find a way of getting rid of the pain so with his free hand, he gently took held of Kuroko's 'member' and began stroking it. Gently but slow which seemed to be tormenting Kuroko. "Nnh~!. K-Kagami-kun!" panted the bluenette with lust filled eyes that even Kagami would notice and he did so. "Nnghh!". He pushed back in and then pulled out until it was just the head that's inside. ' _It's feels so tight..._ '. Heavy panting could be heard coming from both parties.

"Hha-AH!" moaned out Kuroko as Kagami had quickly thrusted back in. As he did so, he had brushed along Kuroko's prostate. Causing Tetsuya's insides to tighten around him. The tanned hand went from stroking the pale member to holding the others hip side. Thrusting his hips back and forth. Both males getting lost in the tormenting slow pleasure. Kuroko's loud moans echoing in Kagami's mind. At one point. He lost it and his thrusts turned in to slow poundings. At that point both males moaning out each others names. Kagami gave an extra few harder and rougher thrusts before accidentally coming inside the bluenette after Kuroko came; whilst groaning and moaning out his name.

And so they both had fell asleep together after that. Knowing they can't go back. The end


End file.
